


Exams at Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warehouse crew is finishing up their OWLs and NEWTs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exams at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and I just couldn't resist. Sorry if it isn't the best.

“Ugh, Myka, how are your notes for DADA so pristine?”

“Pete, one great way of keeping cookie crumbs off of your notes is to not /eat/ them while you study!”

“But Mykes…” Whines Pete, only to be interrupted by Claudia bounding up to them. 

“Hey guys! Don’t go near the 3rd floor corridor. I just blew up a stink bomb, and Filch is looking for someone to blame.”

Steve rushes up behind her. “Shouldn’t you be studying for your OWLs?” he asks, but she merely grins at him.

“And /you/ should be studying for your NEWTs, yet here we are.”

“/Some/ of us are trying to study,” Mutters Myka. 

“Oh, come on Mykes. You’ll probably ace them.” Pete says.

Steve suggests they all head in for dinner, and once they reach the dining hall, they all go their separate ways. Steve sits at Hufflepuff next to a third-year named Leena and a seventh-year named Valda. Pete can’t help but notice Myka staring at a sixth-year Ravenclaw with long, glossy hair and defined cheekbones as he and Myka settle in at the Gryffindor table.

Claudia darts over to Ravenclaw and sits next to the said sixth-year with the glossy black hair. The two immediately start talking about a really nifty Transfiguration spell that Helena had just taught the other girl to master. 

Everyone eats.

 

After their last NEWT, Pete, Myka, and Steve all head out to the tree by the lake; they know Claudia will meet them there when she’s done with her Potions OWL. 

“But I think I really messed up the incantation for charms, I drew out the ‘a’ sound more than I should.”

“Myka, Myka, Myka.” Pete says, waving his hand lazily. 

“We’ve been through this.” Says Steve.

“We don’t want to review the test just after we take it. Plus, Professor Neilson loves your guts. I bet you get an O.” Myka rolls her eyes at Pete.

“I didn’t get a guaranteed O, just because Professor Neilson likes me. And besides, can I help it if I-“

“Excuse me,” says Helena, coming up to the group. Myka immediately stops talking. 

“Um, Myka, I was wondering if you’d want to review the test with me? I’m not sure about a few questions.” Myka seems to glow, and Pete and Steve share looks.

The two walk off a bit closer to the lake, as to not bore the other two.

Claudia comes running down the hill, her bright red hair bobbing. 

“Whew, am I glad that’s done…” she says, plopping down next to Steve.

“Hey, where’s Myka?” Pete points to the edge of the lake, where Myka is standing with Helena. 

“When are they going to get together, already?” Claude wonders aloud, and the three of them giggle a little.

By the lake Myka and Helena laugh over a joke, then part ways. The three observers groan as they see Helena leave.

Myka comes back towards them looking happy and distracted. 

She seems to snap out of her reverie as she turns to Pete and Steve. “What did you guys get for the one on cheering charms?” she asks, and they all groan.


End file.
